


The Cake on the Icing

by Eratoschild



Series: The Marshal and the Mouth [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Car Sex, M/M, blowjob, bratty ignis, cor has a bit of a sugar daddy fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “So…do I get a cake?”“All this and you want a cake yet?”





	The Cake on the Icing

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t intended to be a birthday fic but it ended up that way, even if it’s a day late for Ignis’s birthday prompt for Igcor week!
> 
> No/thanks to Golden Asp for shamelessly enabling me on this ridiculousness!
> 
> For anyone who might be curious, the car in my mind as I was writing this is a limited Edition 2019 Lexus RC F. Chosen because it had the best documented leg room that I could find in a luxury coupe. And because it’s pretty.

“What’s this?” Ignis asked, puzzled, as Cor put a rather unwieldy box into his outstretched arms.

“It’s a present,” Cor smirked.

Green eyes snapped up, alarmed. “What’s the occasion? Did I forget an anniversary or something?” he demanded, worried.

“Relax,” Cor told him with a roll of his eyes, only mildly exasperated at his lover’s near-panic. “Just open it. Only occasion is that I felt like giving you something nice.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” Ignis replied, setting the box on the counter and peeling off the paper to reveal the contents. “Oh my,” he says when he sees what he’s received, a high end coffee maker that he had considered purchasing only a few weeks before and ultimately declined because he had no actual need for a machine so exorbitantly expensive. “I love it, but Cor, there is no need to go to such extravagance. Do you forget that I am a count, with money to burn if I so choose?”

“Shut up and take the gift,” Cor scolded him with a smirk. “Let me have my sugar daddy fantasies once in a while.”

At those words, Ignis’s glance slid coyly to him, his lips curled subtly. “All right,” he purred, then turned fully to Cor, fingers finding his top shirt button. “I suppose I should be thanking you then in the form of some sexual favor?”

“I think that’s the idea,” Cor replied, his voice lowering to a soft growl, arm around Ignis’s waist, pulling him closer.

“And am I to be a starving artist who’s yet to sell his first painting or an impoverished student scraping his way through university?”

“Don’t really care,” Cor replied, his grin wolffish, “as long as it means I’ve got some young hot thing in my bed ready to go all night.”

“I believe I am able to work with that,” Ignis replied as he reached the last of his shirt buttons, untucking it and sliding it down his arms, sliding his hands back up to rest on Cor’s biceps, fingers digging in slightly with an appreciative groan. Letting them slip over his chest, down his abs.

“Come on, see just how thankful I am for such a generous gift,” Ignis said, starting into the bedroom.

Cor pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it on a chair as he stepped into the bedroom. Ignis hooked his fingers into his belt loops and pulled him close, swiping the tip of his finger along Cor’s lower lip. “Now,” he said, working at his belt and fly with his hands as his tongue and teeth worked at his lips, pushing his pants down, “you just sit back and let me do the work,” he says, splaying a hand across Cor’s chest with a lightpush until he was sitting on the bed.

“Now, eyes on me,” Ignis admonished him him, aiming two fingers at his own as if Cor would be looking anywhere else just then Ignis slowly removed his own clothing, watching intently as Cor watched him, eyes following the fabric boundaries as they were pushed back and away to reveal nothing short of perfection. He sank to his knees on the floor, as graceful as anything else he ever did. Taking his dick in hand, Ignis’s tongue swiped across his lips as he stroked him slowly before ducking to take him into his mouth, head bobbing a few times before looking up with feigned uncertainty.

“How am I doing, oh generous benefactor?” he asked with a  smirk.

“Six you’re a brat,” he said, threading his fingers into Ignis’s hair to cup the back of his head and nudge him down again. He was met with resistance long enough for Ignis to smirk and retort, “You love it. The very thought gets you hard.” To prove his point, he continued to smirk up at him for s few more seconds before taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Cor muttered as Ignis swallowed around him and began bobbing his head, then pulled away again.

“Later,” Ignis replied.

“Only one thing I want you doing with your mouth right now and talking’s not on that list.”

Ignis blew him a kiss. 

“Impudent,” he growled, jaw clenching, fingers tightening in ashy blond hair as Ignis again took him all the way, shrugging dismissively as he did as if to ask what of it.

Ignis was right, the very thought of it did make him hard. And right now, he was well beyond that. Ignis also knew exactly how he liked to be sucked and moments later, Cor was jerking his release into that hot mouth, leaving it momentarily incapacitated againstit’s offering of snarky, bratty commentary.

When all was said and done, he collapsed back on the bed, pulling Ignis up with him, growling low in his throat at the trace he could taste of himself as they met in a long languid kiss.

“Fuck, you sure do know how to thank a guy,” he said as they lay there, Ignis half on top of him. Cor ran a finger over his lips and Ignis took the tip to suck softly, swirling his tongue over it in echo of what it had done just minutes ago. He reached his other hand down to the pocket of the pants still around his thighs and pulled out a key ring to dangle between them.

Ignis raised an eyebrow in question.

“Didn’t give me a chance to give you your birthday present earlier.”

“Cor, you didn’t...wait you said the coffee maker wasn’t for any occasion?”

“I did. The coffee maker wasn’t your birthday present.”

“A new car? But that’s certainly far too extravagant.”

“Yeah well what good is it to have a brat in my bed if I can’t spoil him?”

“All right, all right,” Ignis replied with a mock exasperated roll of his eyes. “I can’t imagine how many times you’ll want me to blow you in thanks.”

Cor laughed, a diabolical edge to it. “That’s quite the assumption that blowing me is gonna cover it,” he replied, trailing a finger down Ignis’s spine to the crack of his cheeks, drawing a shudder at the suggestion of what he was thinking. His own dick was already atwitch with renewed interest.

“Do you want to get started now and mark one off on your tally sheet immediately?” Ignis replied.

“Said in my bed and ready to go all night, didn’t I?”

“You might have,” Ignis replied. Then a look that could only mean trouble took over his features.”On second thought, if you’ll indulge me and show me this very generous gift so that my gratitude might be appropriately inspired?”

“You’re not dressed.”

“A situation easily remedied. Much like your pants,” Ignis countered with a downward glance.

They dressed and Cor led Ignis down to the garage.

“Whadaya think?” Cor asked, gesturing towards a beautifully formed car with an unusual matte paint job and black wheels. “Went with the special edition, hope you don’t mind.”

“Cor…Astrals..,” He stood back and watched while Ignis’s eyes roved over and over the vehicle. “I don’t know what to say.”

Cor took his hand and dropped the keys into his palm. “Wanna take it for a spin?”

Ignis’s gaze slid between Cor and the car. The tip of his tongue rolled slowly over his lower lip. “Right now I’m just interested in testing the shocks,” he finally replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes, pressing the button on the fob to unlock the doors.

Opening the door, Ignis sat down in the driver’s seat and gripped the steering wheel. “How do I look?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Like that car was made just for you,” Cor replied, knowing he made the right choice. He couldn’t wait to get out on a highway with it and let Ignis drive as fast as he wanted to.

“Well then…” Ignis felt around and suddenly shifted the seat all the way back, lowering it partway and stepped out, gesturing to the seat. “Please.”

“Please what? Don’t want to take a drive?”

“Plenty of time for that. I need to get a proper start on thanking you. Unless you’d prefer we just go back to bed. We could do that.”

“I love how you think you’re in charge in this relationship.”

“I love how you grumble about it and yet somehow I always get my way.”

It was all talk. Cor knew he was wrapped around Ignis’s little finger and he’d be kidding himself if he said he wanted it otherwise. It wasn’t that he let Ignis walk all over him,just that he had yet to have a want that Cor wasn’t happy to fulfill and if what Ignis wanted was to be fucked in the driver’s seat of his new car then far be it from Cor to naysay it.

“Only because I let you.”

“And you love every minute of it. Get comfortable.”

“Bossy little brat.”

“Whose birthday is it?” Ignis replied smugly.

“Mine, if you keep giving me that lip.”

Ignis pulled him close, catching Cox’s lower lip between his teeth and slowly pulling away again, quirking an eyebrow and inclining his head towards the car again. “Either way, I win.”

Cor rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Incorrigible,” he muttered in amusement, sitting in the driver’s seat as inis leaned in after him. It was a little awkward despite the roominess, but Ignis made short work of undoing his pants, having his dick out and a condom rolled onto it

“You brought condoms and lube out to see the car?” Cor asked, not quite incredulous as Ignis rolled one on himself and slicked the lube along Cor’s length.

“What can I say, I like to be ready,” Ignis informed him. “Now, I’ll need you to help me a little here,” he added, positioning himself in front of Cor.

Cor took hold of his dick with one hand and with the other, guided Ignis so that they were lined up and then took him by the hips as Ignis slowly descended against him, moaning softly. Cor slid one hand around to rest on Ignis’s stomach. Feeling the strain and flex of hard abs under his fingers as he moved only served to heighten his arousal. He wasn’t sure just how Ignis managed to do it but at the moment Cor didn’t really care. If he wanted to find some new and creative way to fuck, Cor wasn’t about to discourage him.

He began thrusting upward, his own groans mixing with the sounds of pleasured exertion that Ignis was letting out as he laid back against him, lifting and lowering his hips, the rest of his body writhing against him. Cor slid his hand up to pinch at a nipple, the gasp and sudden tightening around his dick nearly sending him through the roof, as it was, he thrust upward even harder, pinching again. The result was a shift in the tension in Ignis’s body, the pitch of his breathing told Cor that he was about to hit the edge.

“All right, you brat,” he growled, reaching to give Ignis’s dick – throbbing and bouncing against his stomach, a few strokes while his teeth found the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Ignis let out a sound. Might have been a laugh, might have been a moan. Whatever. As Cor bit down, just enough to leave a faint mark, Ignis arched sharply against his hand, crying out raggedly. “Astrals… gods… please…” 

As Ignis pleaded to the gods for no specific thing, Cor found his own release hitting him, his thrusts becoming quickly irrhythmic, he finally came, hard, a deep rumbling in this throat as he rode out the convulsions, Ignis still writhing against him, the whole scenario so perfectly obscene it couldn’t have gone better if he’d planned it.

When finally they stilled, he wrapped his arm around Ignis, feeling his heart pounding under his palms, not yet fully calmed, his own doing the same. “Happy birthday, you gorgeous brat,”Cor tells him with a low laugh.

“So…do I get a cake?”

“All this and you want a cake yet?”

“You said you like spoiling me,” Ignis replied in a sulky tone.

“Yeah, guess I did, didn’t I? Tell you what, if you check the trunk – if you can walk – something tells me there might be a cake there. Dunno what shape it’ll be in now, though.”

A few minutes later they were out of the car, the doors closed. Ignis opened the trunk. There was, indeed a cake. Lifting it out, there appeared to be no damage.

“Well,” Ignis commented, “it seems the shocks pass the test.”


End file.
